


Doki Doki Yukkuri Club

by ftbrightstar555



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Touhou Project
Genre: Fluff., Just barely considered a crossover, Monika is still self aware., Please just look up what a yukkuri is if you don't know., Referenced cutting., Referenced depression, Yukkuri abuse., Yukkuri., actual abuse, there will be some decent fluff scenes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbrightstar555/pseuds/ftbrightstar555
Summary: The doki's find Yukkuri's of themselves and take care of them....That's all it is. Doki's and Yukkuri's. I have nothing else to say.





	1. CH: 1 Cataloging

**Author's Note:**

> So I just really loved the idea of Yukkuri's and I have been neck deep in reading fanfics involving these cute, yet sometimes annoying, creatures. After a little bit, I realized, There is not enough Yukkuri fanfics! So here you all are my attempt at making some interesting story's involving these things. Now while there will be some regular Yukkuri appearing in this story, there will also be some ‘unique’ Yukkuri. That is what this chapter is for, to detail these ‘unique’ Yukkuri types.

Yukkuri type: Sayori  
Nickname: Yukkuyori  
Filling: cinnamon bun flavored icing.  
Personality: Bubbly/cheerful.  
Catchphrases: none.  
Description: sparkling blue eyes, and apricot colored hair.  
Accessory: a red bow on the left side of the Yukkuri hair.  
Other notes: Sayori types are rather good at stopping fights between other yukkuri, because of this, Sayori types often get along with most Yukkuri. It is also because of this natural kindness, that other Yukkuri’s often call Sayori types ‘A very easy Yukkuri’ and will almost never attack Yukkuyori’s. Even predator Yukkuri like remilia and flandre feel bad about eating a Sayori type even if it is just for survival. Despite their kindness and almost boundless energy, if a Yukkuyori feels like it is being neglected by its owner or if it is just flat out abused, they fall into a depressed state, where they will have a more downcast look on their faces, Their eyes will lose their brightness and cloud over( like the actual Sayori from her suicide scene.), will rarely eat, and will try and get rid of themselves. Interestingly enough, some Sayori types are born in this state, and unlike Sayori types that just fall into a depressed state, the ones that are born in the depressed state stay like this for the rest of their lives. But the most interesting thing about Sayori types that fall into a depressed state is that their filling changes from Cinnamon bun flavored icing to blueberry jam. The same thing applies to those born in the depressed state. 

 

Yukkuri Type: Natsuki.  
Nickname: Yukkurisuki  
Filling: strawberry cake icing.  
Personality: tsundere  
Catchphrases: “Bake it easy!”  
Description: pink eyes and short pink hair with ribbons in it.  
Accessory: Three small red ribbons.  
Other notes:Natsuki types can be very irritable due to their tsundere nature, but they normally mean well. Aside from that they do offer good cooking/baking advice, but will get angry if you don’t follow their instructions. Yukkurisuki’s often bicker with Yuri types, but despite this some Natsuki/Yuri type families have been recorded. Natsuki types will also try not to anger human males, and when they do they may occasionally drop their tsundere persona, and become very scared for a short time. 

 

Yukkuri type: Yuri  
Nickname: Yurikuri  
Filling: Oolong tea powder.  
Personality: shy.  
Catchphrases: none.  
Description: Purple eyes and Long purple hair.  
Accessory: purple hair clip.  
Other notes: Yuri types love to read almost as much as patchouli types. Yurikuri’s are also very quiet, and rarely talk about anything aside from literature and knives. Considering this, Yuri types also have an odd affinity for sharp objects, normally knives. Yurikuri’s often bicker with Natsuki types, But despite this some Yuri/Natsuki families have been recorded. There is a rare version of Yurikuri’s that love knives/sharp objects. These ‘crazed’ Yurikuri’s will often have a creepy smile on their faces and their eyes will be less focused and darting around. The most disturbing thing about these ‘crazed’ Yukkuri’s is that they will purposely cut themselves to a near death state when they find a sharp object, and after which will often mutter ‘refreshed’ before falling asleep to heal. This wouldn’t be so bad if the filling of these ‘crazed’ Yukkuri’s was still Oolong tea powder. Instead a crazed Yurikuri’s filling is actually blood.

 

Yukkuri Type: Monika  
Nickname: Yukkurika  
Filling: Applesauce  
Personality: bold, loyal.  
Catchphrases: “Go Delete easy!”  
Description: Emerald green eyes, and long brown hair tied up by their accessory.  
Accessory: A big white bow.  
Other notes: Monika types may be quite bold, but they are not stupid. Monika types rarely do things to make humans mad. Monika types are also very loyal, whether it be a clan dosu, or their owner and will often try their best to protect those that they care about. Monika types have and odd voice quirk, where they replace ‘die’ with ‘Delete’. Despite this other Yukkuri’s understand what Monika types are trying to say, and react accordingly. However unlike their human counterpart, Monika types actually don’t have the power to delete things, or even remotely mess with code, despite believing that they do. Monika types will also sometimes lean forward and smirk, as if to mimic their human counterpart.


	2. CH: A suprising encounter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is where the actual story begins.

Sayori sighed as she looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom. The rainclouds were being really mean to her this morning. She glanced over to her desk trying to find some motivation to get out of bed. After a bit she saw a small bag of sweets that she had bought yesterday, there was still about half the bag left. Sayori then remembered something. When she was younger she would always go and feed the wild Yukkuri’s, that weren’t shitheads, a few treats when she was feeling sad. 

‘Perhaps that will help get rid of these rain clouds, even if only for a little while.’ Sayori thought. She then begrudgingly got out of bed, slipped out of her pajamas, and into her regular attire. Sayori then picked up the bag of sweets and went downstairs. As usual her parents were not home, as both of their jobs required lots of travel, so they were rarely home. 

Sayori then slipped on a pair of shoes and went to the nearby forest that many Yukkuri’s called home. 

After awhile of searching she had found a family of reimus and marisas, that were pretty decent by human standards, and gave them some sweets before heading further into the forest. After a while Sayori found a really large rock next to a small stream. 

‘Surely some Yukkuri will stop by this stream to drink.’ Sayori thought as she plopped down on top of the rock. Sayori waited for any Yukkuri to show up, but none did. 

“Well at least I made a family of them happy.” Sayori said as she got up from the rock and proceeded to walk back home. However before she could leave the clearing a small, yet oddly familiar voice asked from behind her. “Yu, Miss human, may Sayori have some sweet-sweets?”

Sayori paused before turning around and trying to ask “how do you know… ” she trailed off in shock because the Yukkuri in front of her, looked exactly like herself.

The Sayori yukkuri looked just as shocked as the actual Sayori felt. “Uwa! Miss human looks just like Sayori!”

This exclamation snapped Sayori out of her stunned state and she immediately questioned “Why is there a Yukkuri that looks like me?!” 

Even though Sayori was smarter than her yukkuri counterpart, the both of them were trying to wrap their heads around the situation that they found themselves in.

Eventually Sayori decided to ignore how weird this all was and she asked “sooo, are you still hungry, uh , yukkuyori?”

The yukkuri perked up at this and asked “Miss human Sayori, will still give Sayori sweet-sweets?” 

Sayori opened the bag of sweets, took one out, and held it in her hand while assuring “Of course, I was meaning to give some of these things out to any Yukkuri I could find.”

The Yukkuyori hopped next to Sayori’s hand and gingerly took the sweet and ate it. “Thank you Miss human Sayori, May I have more Sweet-sweets?” It asked looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. 

Sayori giggled before getting some more sweets out for the Yukkuri to eat. As the Yukkuyori ate the sweets, and muttered thanks, Sayori begin thinking. ‘Man, it sure is weird that there is a Yukkuri that looks like me, especially considering I’m not all that important.’ Suddenly a dark thought of some predator Yukkuri or an abuser finding this Yukkuri persona of her entered her mind. 

Sayori shivered at the thought. ‘I really don’t want this little thing getting hurt or killed, especially when it was so nice to me, unlike some Yukkuri’s.’ 

After the Sayori Yukkuri finished eating the sweets that Sayori had in her hand, she asked the Yukkuri a question. “Hey, uh, Sayori, how would you like to come home with me?” 

The Yukkuri’s eyes lit up before it asked in return. “Yu! Miss human Sayori would allow me to stay at their easy place?” 

“Yes, I would just hate to see it if somehow a Yukkuri as nice as yourself got hurt, so do you want to come home with me?” Sayori asked again.

“Yu, yu, yu! Yes, thank you miss human Sayori!” the Yukkuyori exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. 

Sayori smiled warmly before picking up the Yukkuri and saying “Alright, lets head back home.”

“Yu!” the Yukkuri agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp the next few chapters are just going to be Sayori housetraining her new pet Yukkuri over the course of the weekend. Like I said from the summery, this is just going to be how the Doki's raise their pet Yukkuri, that just so happen to look like them. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the true first chapter of Doki Doki Yukkuri Club!


	3. CH: 3 Raising a Yukkuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori introduces her yukkuri to its new home and lets it explore a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest this chapter was a little bit awkward to write, and you will probably see why in a little bit. 
> 
> uh, anyway's enjoy this chapter of Doki Doki Yukkuri Club!

After bringing the Doppelganger Yukkuri home, Sayori decided to try and figure out how to take care of this thing. She eventually found a decently sized box and filled it with a couple soft towels for the bed. She then found a couple of small bowls for food and water. All the while the yukkuyori followed her around. 

“Ok little guy, here’s your bed.” Sayori said to the yukkuri while pointing to the small makeshift bed next to her nightstand. “And some water in case you get thirsty.” She then pointed to the water and food bowls next to the bed.

The Sayori Yukkuri jumped into it’s bed and said to itself “Mister bed is very soft! Thank you Miss human!”

Sayori giggled before responding “Your welcome.” She then crouches and pats the Yukkuri on the head lightly.

“Yu.” it chirps lightly as it straightens up a little bit, clearly enjoying the feeling of Sayori’s hand. 

Sayori then realizes something and stands up before saying to the Yukkuri version of her “Um, so I got to go to the store really quick to get some stuff for you, until I get back, just take it easy ok.”

The Yukkuyori nods and replies “Take it easy!” 

Sayori grabs her wallet from off her table and heads out while calling back to the Yukkuri “I’ll be back soon!” 

“Yu! Sayori will take it easy until miss human gets back!” the Yukkuyori shouted gleefully before hearing the front door shut. 

The Yukkuyori then jumped out of the bed and began exploring the bedroom of her human counterpart. There were a few piles of clothes that the Yukkuyori enjoyed jumping into, but she still wanted to explore a bit more. 

The Sayori type eventually bumps into a large stuffed animal. “Hello Mister cow.” the Yukkuri calls despite the stuffed animal not being able to talk back. She then notices something odd underneath the bed and crawls forward to see what it is.

Despite it being pretty dark underneath the bed, the Yukkuri was able to make out the length of rope that was laying there. Even though the Yukkuyori had no idea what the rope could be used for, she shivered before crawling away while murmuring “Mister rope seems uneasy. Sayori will avoid uneasy Mister rope.”

The Yukkuyori bounded around the room looking for anything else of interest, but it didn’t find anything else that it liked. Eventually the Yukkuri stopped by the water bowl and drank some water, before pausing. 

“Yu… Sayori should have done mister poo-poo and mister pee-pee before fallowing miss human.” the Yukkuyori whimpered. “Sayori doesn't want to make miss human's easy place, uneasy with Sayori's poo-poo.” 

The Sayori yukkuri shivered, trying not to defecate on the floor. Unfortunately for the yukkuyori it couldn't stop itself no matter how hard it tried. 

“Yuuu. Sayori hopes that miss human won't be angry with Sayori…”

After that the yukkuyori looked around a bit more before deciding that there was nothing else of interest and settling in it’s smaller bed and going to sleep. 

-Sometime later-

“I’m back!” Sayori called as she walked through her front door, carrying a bag of yukkuri supplies. She had bought a few things from some basic yukkuri food, to some special soap that is gentle on a yukkuri’s skin.

Sayori then climbed up the stairs and walked into her room, before setting down the bag of stuff on her desk. 

“Take it easy!” the yukkuyori hollered, catching the attention of its human counterpart. 

“Take it easy.” Sayori said to it after seeing it sitting in it’s bed. 

Sayori then noticed the few Yukkuri droppings nearby. Sayori then facepalmed and said to herself “Idiot! You should have prepared it a litter box.” 

The Sayori yukkuri hopped out of it’s bed and toward the actual Sayori before asking “Sayori hopes, Miss human isn't angry at Sayori for doing poo-poo in miss human’s easy place.”

Sayori then looked at the yukkuri a bit shocked. Even for pet yukkuri, it was a bit rare to hear an apology that quickly. Sayori was quick to respond “No, no, I’m not mad at you, I’m just a bit mad at myself because I should have given you a litter box of sorts in witch to do your, er, business in.”

The yukkuyori looked up at Sayori in shock before replying “Miss human shouldn’t be uneasy because she forgot something. Sayori knows how easy it is to forget things…” 

“Thanks, yukkuri me, that helps a lot.” Sayori says to the yukkuyori with a small smile. 

“Still, I should fix you a place in which to do your poo-poo and pee-pee. Until then how would you like some food?” Sayori asked. 

 

“Yu, yu! Sayori likes mister food!” The Sayori yukkuri cheered.

And so after getting the Yukkuyori some food Sayori begin to make a litterbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it ended so abruptly. I just felt like I delayed getting this chapter out for the longest time, so decided to just get it out there.
> 
> Next time Sayori decides to show off her Yukkuri to her friends at the the literature club.


	4. CH: 4 Introductions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayori introduces her new pet to the other members of the literature club.

Sayori carefully patted her pet Yukkuri’s head while it ate some of its food. She had just called her friends from the literature club and asked them to come over. Sayori’s motive was to show off her Yukkuri that looked like her to the others, although she did not say that directly. So while waiting for the others to get here, she gave her Yukkuyori it's lunchtime meal.

Almost as if on cue, Sayori heard a knocking coming from downstairs. She quickly got up and began to leave the room.

“Yu? Where is Miss human going?” the Sayori Yukkuri asked turning to it’s human counterpart.

“Oh, I want to introduce you to some people I know, so I am going to let one of them in.” Sayori responded, turning to face her Yukkuyori. 

The Yukkuyori began to hop towards Sayori while cheerfully saying “Yu, Sayori can’t wait to meet Miss human’s friends. Can Sayori come with you to greet them?” 

“Sorry, but your going to have to wait for all of them to get here. Ok.” Sayori says to her pet. 

“Ok Miss human, Sayori will wait. Take it easy!” The Yukkuyori responded. 

“Take it easy.” Sayori responded before there was another knock at her front door and she closed her bedroom door before rushing down the stairs while shouting “Coming!”

Sayori then opens the door to see both Yuri and Monika.

“Hey guys! How are you doing?” Sayori immediately asks 

“Oh hello Sayori, me and Yuri are doing ok. She was just talking about her new book while we were waiting for you.” Monika responds.

Yuri nods in agreement.

Sayori then leans to the side while looking past Yuri and Monika and asks “Hey, where's Natsuki?”

“Wait, so she’s not here yet?” Monika asks in return. 

“Nope.” Sayori simply responds while shaking her head.

“Huh, weird, anyway why did you call us over Sayori?” Monika then questions. 

“Yes, I would like to know as well.” Yuri says.

Sayori then points her two fingers together and replies “Sorry but i’m going to wait till everyone is here before I reveal anything.” 

Monika shrugs before saying “Alright, may we come inside at least?” 

“Oh! Sure!” Sayori says before stepping out of the way and letting Monika and Yuri walk in. As Sayori is closing the door she hears from the road “Wait for me!”

Sayori turns to see Natsuki sprinting down the sidewalk toward her house. After stopping in front of Sayori she takes a few deep breaths before saying “Huff, Don’t you ‘hoo’ dare start without me. Huff.”

Sayori looks startled before responding “What! I would never start without you Nat.” 

“Heh, I know, I was just messing with you.” Natsuki says straightening up from being winded. 

“Uuu, thats a bit mean Natsuki.” Sayori pouts while pointing her index fingers together. 

“Hey are Yuri and Monika already here?” Natsuki then asks, changing the subject. 

“Huh, Oh yeah, they just went inside a bit before you showed up. Want to come in?” Sayori answers before asking a question.

“Well, best not keep them waiting any longer.” Natsuki says while walking past Sayori into her home. 

“Hey guys Natsuki is here.” Sayori states as she and Natsuki walk into the living room. 

“Sup.” Natsuki says while giving a small wave. 

“Hey there Natsuki, what took you so long?” Monika asks.

Natsuki crosses her arms and explains “Well my dad wanted me to do some stuff around the house, so the only way I could come here was by saying that I would get some groceries from the store, and that whole conversation actually made me a bit late here.” 

“Oh, well if you have to get back soon then I had better show you all what cool thing I found. Let me get it from upstairs real quick.” Sayori says before rushing up the stairs. 

Sayori then quickly opens the door to her bedroom and walks in. 

“Yu yu, Are miss human’s friends here now?” The Yukkuyori asks bouncing up and down upon seeing it’s human counterpart.

“Yep, now we can go introduce you!” Sayori says with a smile while picking up the Yukkuri. She then carefully makes her way out of her room and down the stairs. 

Before she walks into the living room she calls out to the other members of the literature club “Alright, I’ve got what I want to show you.”

Sayori then rounds the corner and says “Tada!” while the yukkuri version of her shouts “Take it easy!”

There is a moment of silence before three voices ring out.

“Oh my…”  
“Holy shit!”  
“Wow, was not expecting that.”

“Natsuki please don’t swear…” Sayori remarks.

“How else do you expect me to act, there is somehow a Yukkuri version of you, thats super fucking cool!” Natsuki exclaims. 

“That is quite interesting, but still it raises the question, why is there a Yukkuri that looks exactly like you Sayori?” Yuri asks.

Sayori shrugs before setting down the Yukkuyori on the living room’s coffee table. 

Monika leans in and examines the Yukkuri before asking “How exactly did you find this thing anyways?” 

“Oh, i just took a walk in the forest yesterday and it asked me for some food.” Sayori states simply. 

The Sayori Yukkuri then adds “Yu, Miss human knows how to take it easy.”

Monika then picks up the Yukkuri and sets it on her lap, before petting it. 

“Hmmm…” Yuri mumbles while looking at the Yukkuri.

“What is it Yuri?” Natsuki questions. 

“I was just thinking, that if there is a yukkuri that looks like Sayori, then there might be other yukkuri that look like the rest of us…” Yuri trails off. 

Everyone else’s eyes widen at the thought. 

“Wow, now that would be really cool.” Sayori says after a little bit. 

“If that is true Yuri, then I suggest that we all keep an eye out for Yukkuri’s that look just like us.” Monika says before setting the Yukkuyori off to the side.

“Sounds like a good idea Monika. I’ll be sure to look around just in case, but unfortunately I have to leave now.” Natsuki before getting up from the couch and stretching.

“Huh why?” Sayori asks, while looking at Natsuki confused.

“I have to actually go buy groceries you know.” Natsuki reminds Sayori.

“Oh right.” Sayori says.

Monika then gets up and says to Sayori “Sorry but, I have to leave too. I got a paper that’s due for school tomorrow.”

“Well ok then, what about you Yuri?” Sayori asks. 

“Eh, w-well, I can stay for a while longer I guess.” Yuri responds.

“Well, see you later Sayori.” Natsuki says making her way to the door.

“Yeah, see you at the literature club tomorrow.” Monika says while following Natsuki

“Bye guys.” Sayori waves at them as they leave.

The Yukkuyori then pipes up “Take it easy Miss human’s friends!”

Natsuki turns and responds “Take it easy!”

Monika glances back at the Yukkuri and also says “Take it easy everyone.”

After the two of them leave, there is an awkward silence in the room for a while.

“Umm, Sayori?” Yuri asks.

“What is it Yuri?” Sayori responds 

“Would you like to hear about this new book i’ve been reading lately?” Yuri asks. 

“Ok, Let’s hear it.” Sayori states interested.

“Yu, yu, Sayori would also like to know.” the Yukkuyori says while bouncing up and down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are going to be swiching to Natsuki's perspective and seeing the state of her home life. It isn't great, but at least it isn't as bad as the game might lead us to believe.


	5. CH: 5 House of horrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small peak into Natsuki's home life.

‘Man that was weird.’ I think to myself as walk back home from the grocery store. 

‘Having a Yukkuri that looks exactly like you would be pretty weird now that I think about it.’ I then shiver as I think of how my dad would react to a yukkuri version of me, and almost as if on cue, I am in front of my house.

I sigh before walking up, opening the door and calling out “Dad, I’m home with the groceries.” 

I then hear a voice call from in the house “Good, Bring them into the kitchen.” 

As I walk towards the kitchen I nearly trip on some beer bottles strewn carelessly about the floor. I’m able to catch myself and glare at the bottles before resuming my walk to the kitchen and silently thanking that my dad only drank on the weekends. 

“Where do you want them dad?” I ask as I walk into the kitchen. 

I see him turn from the counter with mixing bowl in hand and point to the other side of the kitchen with the spoon he was using and say “Just put them on the counter near the Yukkuri cages, Natsuki.” before he turns back to the counter and continues mixing.

“Alright.” I respond simply before going to set the groceries on the counter. I try my best to not look at the Yukkuri in the cages, but unfortunately I can't help but look at the poor things. It appears as though dad caught a new Yukkuri Marisa. It’s hat is in tatters, it looks beaten, bruised and has a few small cuts on it. It also looks scared, and to top it all off, it’s mouth is taped shut. 

It hurts to see such cruelty, but I have to leave it be or dad will get angry at me. So I turn away and head to my room which is on the other side of our one story home. 

After heading into my room and shutting the door, I plop myself down on the pink sheets of my bed and sigh in contentment. From the looks of things dad was cooking something, my only hope is that he didn’t add any Yukkuri’s to it. I then turn my head and look at a picture on my desk. It’s a picture of me, mom and dad back before yukkuri’s existed. I then get up, go over to my desk and pick up the picture. We all look so happy.

“I wish you hadn't left us mom.” I say quietly to myself remembering a few years back. Mom and Dad were always bakers so I of course wanted to follow in their footsteps. That and a manga I found a while back helped influence me to becoming a baker like my parents. Everything was going pretty good until Yukkuri’s started to appear. Mom and dad started to fight over whether or not to use Yukkuri’s in their cooking. My mom immediately saw it as inhumane and refused to use any of them. My dad on the other hand saw them as an inexpensive form of ingredients. Things got so bad between them because of this that Mom filed for divorce.

I tried to hate them, I really did, I even tried to take my anger out on them once, but still… Even though they basically tore my family apart I didn’t have it in me to hurt them. 

\---------Flashback----------

A slightly younger Natsuki runs down the sidewalk, tears in her eyes. 

‘Why, why, why!? Why does Mom want to leave us, just because of some dumb paste brains!? It’s unfair, I know that what dad is doing is wrong, but still! WHY!?’ Natsuki thought as she runs as fast as she can.

Eventually she has to stop to breath though. As she is panting with her hands on her knees she happens to glance into an alleyway. There was a Reimu yukkuri watching it’s children play with a small feather near a few cardboard boxes.

Natsuki’s eyes darken with anger. ‘Those are some of the fucks that caused this whole mess in the first place.’

Natsuki then strides down the alley toward the Reimu’s. One of the koyukkuri’s noticed Natsuki and hopped away from the others before proclaiming loudly “Take it easy!”

Natsuki didn’t answer and glared down at the thing with hatred burning in her eyes. Tears began to stream down her face as she growled at the thing “Don’t take it easy me you shit.”

At this point the Mother Reimu had noticed the look on Natsuki’s face and began to hop forward calling for her children to come to her. The Ko-Reimu looked up at Natsuki with a confused look on its face before asking “What did miss human say to Reimu?”

Natsuki then shouted in anger “I SAID DON’T TAKE IT EASY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” She then raises her foot behind her to kick the little Koyukkuri.

Thankfully when she had started shouting the Mother Reimu knew that Natsuki was about to do something drastic and had already started propelling herself toward her child. She had just barely managed to shove the Ko-Reimu out of the way before she was kicked in the side of her head (Body?) and was send skidding down the alley for a small bit.

Natsuki then stormed toward the Mother Reimu and proceeded to slam her food into its side over and over again, making it throw up bean paste. Natsuki then turned back to the first Ko-Reimu and began to head towards it.

The Ko-Reimu was extremely scared to the point in which it had wet itself in fear. Natsuki picked the small Yukkuri up and glared at it. From behind her she heard the Mother Reimu yell “Don’t hurt Reimu’s little one!” and from the box that the other Ko-Reimu had hid in came the cries “Noo! Little sis Reimu!” “Don’t hurt little sis!” “Shitty human shouldn’t hurt Little sis Reimu!” 

Natsuki ignored all of these cries and Looked at the Ko-Yukkuri she held in her hand and began to squeeze, slowly increasing in pressure until the Ko-Reimu whined “Yuyuyu, Stop hurting Reimu!” 

Natsuki glared down at the Ko-Reimu about to just crush them but something stopped her from doing that. She had no clue why but something about seeing the pained face of the Yukkuri made her feel really horrible. Natsuki then opened her hand from around the Ko-Reimu earning a small confused “Yu?” 

Natsuki then lowered the Ko-Reimu to the ground and choked out “I’m sorry…”. She then walked away from the small family of Reimu’s crying. After a while she steeled herself and walked back home.

\---------Flashback Ends----------

I am broken out of my thoughts by a sudden knocking at my door and my father saying “Natsuki Dinner is ready.” 

“Ok dad. I’ll be there in a bit.” I reply before setting the picture back on my desk before heading to the kitchen. 

When I walked into the kitchen I could see that the table was set and that there was a small casserole in the middle of the table. 

“Wow, that looks pretty good dad.” I say while taking a seat.

“Great, it’s a new recipe I have been trying out.” Dad says enthusiastically before taking some of the casserole and putting it on his plate.

I then do the same and pick up my fork, I give a small glance toward dad before I start to eat it. Despite it being a casserole it has a slightly sweet taste. I shrug and proceed to eat the rest of my slice of casserole. 

“Wow, that's rather good dad. Is it alright if I have some more?” I ask while tentatively reaching to scoop up another helping of casserole. 

Dad smiles at me before saying “Go ahead.” 

As I eat my second helping of the casserole I glance over toward the many Yukkuri in cages and I notice that the new caught Marisa is crying and whimpering through the tape covering its mouth. 'Now why would it be crying now?' I mentally ask myself before I then glance to the other side of the room and look at the counter. Right next to the mixing bowl I saw dad mixing earlier are a few small black hats and red ribbons. 

I’m able to put two and two together and I nearly throw up from realizing that dad put that Yukkuri’s baby’s into the casserole and were eating that in front of the mother Marisa. 

Dad notices me suddenly stiffening and asks with a raised eyebrow “Is everything alright Natsuki?”

I then choke down the casserole and say as convincingly as I can “Yeah, it’s fine, just that last bite was a bit dry, that's all.” I then drink some water to prove my nonexistent point.

I can see that dad is a bit skeptical, but he just shrugs and goes back to eating. 

After I finish eating the yukkuri casserole I get up and stretch and state “Whew, that was quite filling. I think I’m done for now.” 

“Alrighty then. I’ll clean up for now considering you got the groceries earlier.” dad replies with another shrug.

As I am about to leave the kitchen I turn and say “Oh and thanks for cooking dinner dad.”

Dad smiles and says “Your welcome Natsuki.”

I then make my way back to my room, with my stomach still a bit queasy and I crawl up in my bed and go to sleep for the night. Tomorrow is Monday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep and that's where the Yukkuri abuse tag comes in. 
> 
> Also Natsuki's dad has only hit her once in this story (Who knows you might get another flashback chapter or something focusing on that.) but aside from that he only starves Natsuki when she refuses to eat something that she knows was made using Yukkuri's 
> 
> It sucks, but I mean hey, for the most part it's still probably better than cannon...  
> Probably.
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned till next chapter in which we will be looking through Yuri's point of view.


	6. CH: 6 searching for a yukkuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri searches for a Yukkuri.

“See you at school Sayori.” I call while I wave goodbye to Sayori and walk down the sidewalk to head back home. 

“See you Yuri, and remember, Take it easy!” Sayori shouts back with a wide grin, while waving back at me.

I then turn and walk quickly back home, I soon find myself smiling widely when I think about what Sayori showed us. 

The thing is I’ve always wanted a pet yukkuri, the only problem was whenever they would learn about my unusual… hobbies. They tended to start calling me uneasy once they found out and I couldn’t bear to keep them after that. Now if my theory is correct then that means that there will be a yukkuri that will completely understand me and won’t judge my hobbies. The very thought excites me… N-Not in a perverted way of course!

I quickly make my way back home and grab a bag of chocolates that I have in my kitchen. It’s time to try and find a Yukkuri of myself. 

\---------------

“Hoooo…” I gasp out with my hands on my knees, after making my way to the forest that is just past Sayori’s house.

“I really need to work out more.” I reluctantly groan to myself. I then straighten myself out and begin to look around. It looks like I am just barely in the edge of the forest. 

I shrug. ‘I guess it is best to start with the perimeter anyways.’ I think as I begin walking.

After a while of searching and finding a few Reimus and the odd Sakuya type yukkuri I stumble across a very interesting yukkuri nest and its inhabitants. There's a patchouli type and a koyukkuri of the same type sitting near a tree stump with a few pieces and scraps of magazines around it. They seem to be cheering on something.

I turn and I see what they were cheering for. It’s a Yukkuri Marisa beating up some poor Yukkuri. A couple of KoMarisa’s are nearby jumping up and down, also cheering for what I can only assume is their mother. 

Then I notice the Yukkuri that the Marisa is beating up and I quickly make my presence known by taking a step forward and purposely stepping on a twig. Upon hearing the sound the Yukkuri Marisa backs away from the unfortunate Yukkuri and turns to me. The Yukkuri that the Marisa type was beating up, has slightly darker hair then the patchouli Yukkuri. It is also lacking in a hat and despite being quite beat up, it looks just like me.

I take another step forward. The Yukkuri Marisa puffs up and shouts “Yu! Yu! Shitty miss human needs to leave! The great Marisa has to protect her very easy family from uneasy Yukkuri and doesn't need a shitty human getting in the way!”

I know that I shouldn't get irritated by the paste brain’s comments, but the Yukkuri that the Marisa is talking about is a Yukkuri me. I feel a bit of anger bubbling up inside of me before I rush forward and give a swift kick to the Yukkuri Marisa’s face, sending it flying backwards with a few broken teeth. I then run and pick up the Yukkuri of me and start running back home. 

The injured Yuri Yukkuri opens its eyes and looks up at me before exclaiming in surprise. “Miss human, looks like Yuri!”

I glance down at it and giggle “Yeah, I know.” I then have to slow down to a walk. All this exercise has really taken its toll on me. 

“Uuu, Miss human won’t hurt Yuri… Right?” the Yurikuri worriedly asks.

I look down at the Yukkuri again and respond “No, of course not. I would never hurt such a like minded, uh, creature…” 

The Yuri Yukkuri smiles up at me before burying its face in my chest and letting out a muffled “Thank you, miss human.”

I smile back at it before saying “Now let's get you back home and cleaned up.”

\---------------

I sigh as I settle into my bed so I can read my new book some more. Before opening my book, I glance over at my new Yukkuri. It is sleeping peacefully in a small pet bed I had, left over from my previous Yukkuris. 

Most of its wounds are healed now, due to me giving it some orange juice earlier. I’m glad I know so much about Yukkuris. It has certainly helped ease this Yurikuri into my home. 

I smile warmly before turning back to my book to begin reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter took so long to be put out there. 
> 
> There are two reasons for this chapter getting delayed.   
> 1\. for the longest time, I could not decide if I wanted the Yuri yukkuri to be bodied or not. (as you can tell, I chose nonbodied)  
> and 2. In december I had been so foucused on getting most of one of my other stories written and put out there, that I really didn't leave any time to write some more of this story.
> 
> But hey, now it's here! uh, sorry it's so short for the amount of time you waited for it though.
> 
>  
> 
> I do plan on getting some more chapters of this out there soon, so stay tuned I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> so thats it. This is more of a prolog chapter than anything else. As for next time, Sayori is going to find her Yukkuri doppelganger.


End file.
